SELENIC
by tetewww
Summary: Kageyama Tobio yang sebelumnya hanya orang biasa, tiba-tiba saja harus mengalami suatu kejadian yang merubah hidupnya di usia yang masih menginjak 12 tahun. Dimana ia harus melihat kedua orang tuanya mati terbunuh di depan kedua matanya sendiri. Hidup dalam lingkup dendam, apakah Kageyama mampu membalas atas kematian kedua orang tuanya? OIKAGE/OikawaXKageyama/BXB/OiksXKags.
1. Prolog

**SELENIC**

**Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi**

**Selenic (c) tetewww**

**Main Pair**

**Oikawa Tooru X Kageyama Tobio**

**Slight**

**Kuroo Tetsurou X Tsukishima Kei**

**And Others**

**Genre**

**Adventure, Mistery, Fantasy, etc**

**Rate**

**M**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING**

**Someone P.O.V**

_Malam itu, langit terasa lebih gelap dari biasanya. Keadaan sekitar pun terasa ribuan kali lebih mencekam dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Angin yang berhembus serasa jarum yang menusuk sendi-sendi di sekujur tubuhku. Dan yang kubisa saat itu hanya memeluk selembar selimut berbahan kulit serigala yang pernah didapatkan ayahku ketika pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh._

_Aku beringsut menjauh dari perapian menuju dapur rumahku yang letaknya tak jauh dari ruang keluarga. Diikuti oleh suara ibuku yang mengatakan jika selimut yang kupeluk kotor karena terseret ditanah. Tubuhku memang tak lebih tinggi dari selimut berbahan kulit serigala yang terasa sangat hangat ini._

_Kuambil segelas coklat panas yang tersedia di atas meja makan. Kuteguk sekilas, dan langsung ku hentikan ketika coklat yang seharusnya mengepulkan asap itu sudah terasa dingin di kerongkonganku. Berinisiatif, aku mencoba untuk membuat yang baru. Dimana asap mengepul akan meniup wajahku ketika aku mendekatkan mulutku dengan bibir gelas._

_Aku mengambil gelas yang baru. Begitu pun dengan serbuk coklat dan air panas yang baru. Selimut yang melilit tubuhku agak menyusahkanku dalam membuat minuman yang baru, tapi tak apa. Daripada aku harus melepaskannya dan tersiksa dengan udara malam yang dingin, padahal ini bukalah saatnya benda putih bernama salju itu turun._

_Ketika teko airku bersuara nyaring, aku langsung melompat girang sembari mematikan kompor yang menyemburkan api. Menuangkan air panas didalamnya secara perlahan kedalam gelas. Ku taruh teko itu sembarangan di atas meja. Mengaduknya dengan semangat hingga serbuk coklat itu tercampur rata dengan air panas. Setelah mencicipinya satu sendok, aku langsung saja berjalan menuju ruang keluarga kembali._

_Sayangnya.._

_Entah hanya pandanganku saja yang bermasalah atau bagaimana, tetapi aku melihat ada beberapa orang tengah mengelilingi ayahku. Salah satunya bahkan mencekik ibuku. Ku lihat ibu seperti mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Sesuatu seperti..,_

_Lari?_

_Aku tidak tahu. Kedua kakiku bahkan tak mampu digerakan, walaupun hanya untuk menjauh dari ambang pintu. Apapun yang ayahku dan orang-orang itu ucapakan, sudah tak terdengar. Semua indraku seakan-akan mati rasa. Dan hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah..,_

_Bagaimana kepala ayah dan ibuku terlepas dari tubuhnya dan orang-orang itu menghilang setelah serabut-serabut cahaya berwarna hitam membungkus tubuh merek_a.

_Dan saat itu yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis._

**To Be Continue**

**Aku kambek dengan fanfik yang lain, hwhw...**

**Semoga sukak..**

**See You Next Chap~**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi

Genre : Adventure, Mistery, Fantasy, etc.

Rating : T

**SELENIC**

by

**tetewww**

**《《》》**

"Kageyama-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Suara cempreng itu bergetar penuh penasaran kala melihat salah seorang sosok yang di kenalnya tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon dengan sebuah pakaian tipis, padahal butiran salju telah mengguyur kota sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Hinata Shoyo, sukses mendapatkan tanda tanya besar akibat dari perbuatan salah seorang temannya itu.

"Kau tau kan, salju sudah turun sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan kenapa dengan santainya kau keluar hanya dengan sebuah kaos tipis dan celana jeans?" Hinata bertanya.

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh sembari membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Melirik sekilas kearah Hinata yang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya dengan jaket tebal dan sebuah celana jeans serta sepatu bot. Surai oranye Hinata pun nampak terlihat sebagian saja karena tertutup oleh sebuah _beanie_ berwarna abu-abu.

Kageyama menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung ketika ia melihat adanya kejanggalan dari cara berpakaian Hinata, yang menurutnya tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin sedikit lebih, fashionable? entahlah.

"Dari mana?" Tanya Kageyama penasaran.

"Ah, hanya mengantarkan Yachi-san ke toko buku sebentar. Aku juga ingin mencari komik sih." Jawab Hinata sembari menggaruk belakang bagian kepalanya, yang Kageyama yakin sebenarnya itu hanyalah bahasa tubuh Hinata agar dirinya tidak terlihat gugup.

Kageyama berdiri dari duduknya, membersihkan lembut bagian pantat celananya yang tertempel salju. Harus dia akui jika udaranya semakin dingin dari pada beberapa saat yang lalu ketika ia keluar rumah. Terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil meskipun tidak terlalu ketara.

Kageyama berjalan pelan menuju pintu rumahnya yang terbuka lebar. Tanpa berniat mempedulikan Hinata yang berjalan membuntutinya dari belakang.

Sebenarnya, Kageyama dan Hinata tinggal satu rumah. Tentu saja tidak hanya berdua, ada beberapa orang lagi yang tinggal satu atap dengan mereka. Dan rumah yang mereka tempati bisa menampung sekitar 9 orang. Namun hanya ada 7 orang saja yang menempati, termasuk Kageyama dan Hinata.

_Ceklek.._

Kageyama membuka pintu depan dengan pelan, namun suara deritan yang ditimbulkan cukup keras hingga menarik atensi beberapa orang yang tengah bersantai di sofa ruang tamu.

"Oh Kageyama, akhirnya kau masuk juga. Kupikir kau akan mati membeku di luar, hihi." Ujar seorang laki-laki bersurai abu-abu yang tengah duduk santai sembari memangku sebuah majalah olah raga bergambar atlet bola voli.

"Suga-san kau jahat sekali. Tapi aku suka, hahaha.." balas salah seorang laki-laki botak yang tengah bermain video game di televisi dengan sosok lain yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya, bersurai coklat dengan sedikit bagian depannya yang berwarna oranye.

Mereka berdua tampak senang mengusili Kageyama yang sebenarnya tidak mau ambil pusing sama sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh dua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Suga, Tanaka, hentikan. Dan Kageyama, sebaiknya kau cepat memakai pakaian hangat agar kau tidak terserang flu besok."

"Baik Daichi-san."

Menuruti perkataan Daichi, atau sosok yang mereka anggap sebagai kepala keluarga itu. Kageyama berjalan menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Hinata sendiri memilih untuk ikut bermain game bersama duo berisik lainnya di ruang tamu. Bahkan suara Tanaka dan Nishinoya yang tengah bermain game terdengar keras hingga ke kamar Kageyama, diikuti beberapa kali oleh suara tak kalah berisik dari Hinata dan peringatan dari Daichi yang mengatakan jika waktu telah menjelang malam.

Kageyama sudah terlalu biasa akan kebisingan yang di timbulkan oleh mereka. Bahkan terkadang dirinya pun akan ikut membuat bising ketika ia dan Hinata tengah beradu argumen, yang sebenarnya hanya karena suatu hal yang sepele.

Kageyama merebahkan tubuhnya ke single bed yang ada di kamarnya. Membiarkan kamarnya gelap tanpa cahaya karena dirinya terlalu malas barang untuk menekan saklar lampu yang berada di samping pintu kamarnya. Tetapi sebenarnya, Kageyama suka dengan kegelapan. Menurutnya, kegelapan itu membawa sisi ketenangan yang membuat dirinya merasa nyaman.

Kageyama memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Menyamankan diri di ranjangnya dan bersiap untuk terbang menuju alam mimpi.

**XoX**

_"Hatchuu..."_

"Hei Kageyama, kau pasti flu karena semalam tidak memakai baju hangat sebelum tidur yaa? Juga sepertinya, kau tidak menyalakan penghangat ruangan dikamarmu." Ujar Sugawara.

Sugawara menatap miris sekaligus gemas kearah Kageyama yang penampilannya luar biasa acak-acakan. Dengan kedua mata yang memerah, hidung dan pipi gembilnya juga memerah, bibirnya mengerucut jengkel, dan tubuhnya yang tenggelam di bawah selimut tebal yang digunakannya sebagai penghangat tambahan.

Demi apapun, Sugawara berani bersumpah jika si pemuda berwatak dingin dan cuek seperti Kageyama bisa sangat imut ketika sakit.

Jam yang menggantung menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Ketika hanya ada Kageyama dan Sugawara di rumah karena yang lainnya telah pergi memulai aktifitas mereka. Salju memang sudah tidak mengguyur kota, tetapi butiran yang turun semalam cukup untuk menyulitkan aktifitas orang-orang. Bahkan hawa dingin masih terasa menusuk setiap persendian.

Sugawara cukup terkejut ketika Kageyama turun sembari membungkus rapat tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ketika akan bertanya, suara bersin Kageyama yang menggema ke penjuru ruang makan langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sugawara yang masih belum terucap.

Dan sakitnya Kageyama sukses memancing jiwa keibuan Sugawara. Dirinya dengan tegas melarang Kageyama beraktifitas dengan alasan apapun. Meminta Kageyama agar istirahat total saja dirumah dan mengabaikan hal-hal lain yang tidak berguna.

"Akan kubuatkan bubur untukmu, tunggulah dikamarmu sembari beristirahat. Nanti akan kuantar keatas, oke?"

Kageyama menganggukan kepalanya sekali sebagai jawaban. Kepalanya serasa akan pecah, bahkan hal-hal disekitarnya pun terasa mengabur dan tidak jelas.

Sugawara tersenyum kecil sembari menatap punggung Kageyama yang menjauh melalui ekor matanya. Dan ketika Kageyama sudah naik ke lantai dua, Sugawara pun dengan lihai mulai mengolah bahan-bahan yang akan digunakannya untuk membuat bubur.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sugawara untuk membuatkan Kageyama semangkuk bubur. Ia tarus bubur itu di nampan bersama segelas air putih dan sebuah obat yang akan diminum Kageyama setelah ia menghabiskan sarapannya.

Ia kemudian berlalu menuju kamar Kageyama, mengetuk pintu kayu itu dua kali kemudian membukanya. Dilihatnya Kageyama yang tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya sembari memainkan smartphone miliknya. Dan Sugawara menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Kageyama.

"Naa Kageyama, bukankah tadi kusuruh kau beristirahat?" Tanya Sugawara sembari meletakan nampan berisi sarapan Kageyama di meja nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Aku hanya sedang bosan Suga-san."

"Ya.. ya.. terserahlah. Setelah kau meminum obatmu, kau harus beristirahat total."

"Baiklah." Sugawara tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban bernada datar dari Kageyama. Setelah memastikan bahwa Kageyama telah menghabiskan buburnya dan juga meminum obatnya, Sugawara lalu beranjak pergi.

Sepeninggalnya Sugawara, bukannya beristirahat Kageyama justru terlarut dalam lamunan tiada ujung miliknya. Membayangkan berbagai hal menyenangkan yang dulu pernah dialaminya, dimana semua masa dan kenangan itu telah tertimbun rapat oleh kenang-kenang baru yang menyesakan dan menyakitkan. Tak ada satu pun yang cukup indah untuk dapat mengikis kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan miliknya.

Kageyama mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Mendecih dengan suara lirih, dirinya lalu menatap tajam kearah jendela kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Bagian luarnya mengembun sehingga ia tak mampu melihat bagaimana diluar sana.

Kageyama ingin berdiri di balkon kamarnya dan menatap tumpukan-tumpukan salju di jalanan. Namun rasa pening di kepalanya membuat Kageyama menyerah dan mencoba menuruti keinginan Sugawara agar dirinya beristirahat total. Dengan perlahan ia baringkan tubuhnya kembali dan membelitkan tiga lembar selimut guna menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mengigil.

"Untuk hari ini." Gumamnya lirih dan dirinya pun pergi menuju alam mimpi.

**XoX**

Kota Sendai. Bagaimana ramainya keadaan jalan-jalan raya disana. Meskipun tidak sebanyak di kota Tokyo ataupun Kyoto, namun terlihat jajaran gedung-gedung tinggi yang membelah langit.

Disana, disalah satu gedung dengan jumlah lantai terbanyak. Di sebuah ruangan yang paling tertutup diantara ruangan-ruangan lainnya. Berkumpulah 10 orang dengan usia dan jenis kelamin yang berbeda, duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja persegi panjang. Dengan satu sosok gagah dan penuh wibawa yang duduk di kursi paling ujung. Dan mereka semua menyebut dirinya sebagai...,

**Hunter.**

Pemburu. Mereka bertugas untuk memburu siapapun yang berani melanggar perjanjian dimasa lalu. Mereka para manusia yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa yang tidak dimiliki banyak orang. Mereka harus memburu dan membunuh siapapun para penghuni dimensi lain yang berani menyebrangi gerbang dimensi dan mengacau di dunia manusia. Apapun mereka dan siapapun mereka.

Hunter harus terus menjaga kestabilan antara dunia manusia dan dunia mageville. Tempat dimana para makhluk supranatural hidup dan berkembang biak tanpa bisa di kendalikan. Karena bukan tidak mungkin, kelalaian pemantauan oleh para hunter dapat menciptakan sebuah kekacauan besar yang akan datang di kemudian hari.

"Bukankah kondisinya semakin mengkhawatirkan sekarang?"

"Ya. Laporan terbaru mengatakan jika ada sebuah pembunuhan misterius di daerah C. Kebanyakan korban meninggal dengan tanda-tanda yang sama yaitu luka melintang di perut mereka."

"Bagaimana ini? harus kah kita bertindak pimpinan?"

Akibat dari perkataan itu, 9 pasang mata yang ada di sana langsung menatap kearah satu sosok yang sama. Dimana terdapat seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 20 tahunan tengah duduk di kursi paling ujung sembari dengan santai menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

Yang menjadi pusatnya hanya menghela nafas pendek sembari menyandarkan punggung lebarnya di sandaran kursi kayu yang didudukinya.

"Untuk saat ini kita tidak harus bertindak dulu." Ujarnya tegas dengan suara yang terkesan santai.

Beberapa sosok yang lebih tua darinya nampak menunjukan raut wajah tak suka. Ingin mengutarakan protes, namun sang pimpinan dengan cepat mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai tanda agar tidak ada yang memprotes keputusannya.

"Itu keputusan dari pertemuan ini untuk sementara. Sekarang bubar." Mau tidak mau jika sang pemimpin sudah berkata demikian, maka mereka yang ada di bawahnya mau tak mau harus menurut.

_"Kecuali kau kapten karasu, ada suatu hal yang harus ku bicarakan denganmu."_

_**To Be Continue**_

_**RnR Please..**_

_**See you next chap~**_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi

Genre : Adventure, Mistery, Fantasy, etc.

Rating : T

**SELENIC**

by

**tetewww**

**《《》》**

"Tadaima." Sugawara yang tengah bersantai sembari menyesap coklat panas di ruang tamu, sontak saja mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu depan. Dimana terdapat Daichi yang tengah melepaskan sepatu bot nya dan menatanya rapi di rak sepatu.

"Ah, okaeri Daichi. Kau kembali agak terlambat, kurasa." Ujar Sugawara sembari melirik sekilas kearah jam dinding yang menggantung rapi di sudut ruangan.

Daichi menghela nafas berat sembari menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya ke sofa. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam santai dan tangan kanannya memijat pangkal hidung, mencoba mengusir rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba saja menghantam kepalanya keras.

Sugawara yang sudah kembali duduk di samping Daichi, hanya memandang Daichi dalam diam.

"Kau mau ku ambilkan sesuatu?" Tawar Sugawara.

"Segelas air putih, tolong." Tanpa berkata apapun Sugawara langsung pergi ke dapur. Dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kembali lagi ke ruang tamu sembari membawa segelas air putih.

Daichi meminum habis air yang di bawakan Sugawara. Lalu menaruh gelas kosong itu ke atas meja dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa. Sugawara yang merasa sedikit bosan pun akhirnya menyalakan televisi. Ia menekan acak tombol chanel di remote control yang di genggamnya.

Pada chanel ke lima belas, Sugawara menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Merasa sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang tengah di tayangkan di televisi.

_"Berita terkini, kasus pembunuhan kembali terjadi di daerah D. Para polisi memperkirakan ini adalah kasus pembunuhan berantai karena korban memiliki luka yang sama dengan korban pembunuhan yang pernah terjadi beberapa saat sebelumnya. Para polisi mencoba menenangkan warga sekitar yang mulai mengkhawatirkan keselamatan mereka dan keluarganya. Sekarang saya bersama inspektur kepolisian yang--"_

_piip.._

Layar televisi tiba-tiba saja langsung menghitam. Sugawara yang sebelumnya tengah terfokus pada layar televisi, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Daichi yang tengah menjulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan sembari menggenggam remote control, yang sebelumnya di letakan Sugawara di atas meja.

Daichi melemparkan remote di tangannya dengan sembarangan ke ruang kosong di sampingnya. Ia kembali menyandarkan diri pada sandaran sofa dan memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Sugawara yang sebelumnya memilih untuk menunggu Daichi sendiri yang bercerita, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kudengar pimpinan mengadakan rapat hari ini. Benarkah itu?" Ujarnya dengan intonasi datar.

Daichi menganggukan kepalanya sekali sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu, apa hasilnya?"

"Dia meminta agar kita tidak melakukan apapun untuk sekarang. Kecuali jika kita menemukan para _stranger _yang sedang berkeliaran mencari mangsa, maka di saat itulah kita boleh membunuh mereka agar tidak ada korban yang jatuh."

Sugawara terdiam, tak ada yang bisa ia katakan. Satu hal pasti yang di yakininya, sang pimpinan pasti mempunyai sebuah alasan kuat mengapa ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Dan ya..-"

Suara Daichi kembali menarik atensi Sugawara yang masih berkutat dengan lamunanya.

Pandangan yang sebelumnya menatap kosong ke arah layar hitam televisi itu beralih menatap salah seorang keluarganya.

"Pimpinan meminta kita untuk membawa Kageyama bertemu dengannya."

"Mengapa tiba-tiba? Tidakah dulu dialah yang membuang Kageyama?"

Ujar Sugawara penasaran dengan sedikit nada penuh emosi di dalamnya. Dan gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban yang tidak bisa memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Ia putuskan untuk pergi menuju lantai dua, mencoba mengecek bagaimana keadaan Kageyama. Apakah demamnya sudah turun atau justru bertambah parah.

_Ceklek.._Sugawara mengintip sejenak melalui celah kecil pintu yang ia buka. Terlihat Kageyama yang masih asik bergelung nyaman di bawah kungkungan selimut tebalnya.

Sugawara lalu membuka pintu itu lebih lebar, melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar untuk mendekati ranjang milik Kageyama. Menyingkirkan helaian hitam sekelam arang itu kemudian meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi Kageyama.

Ketika merasakan suhu tubuh Kageyama yang tidak sepanas pagi tadi, Sugawara pun menghembuskan nafasnya. Namun ia tetap terdiam di samping ranjang Kageyama sembari menatap wajah terlelap sosok yang sudah di anggapnya adik itu.

Seulas senyuman miris terbit di wajah Sugawara.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar Kageyama. Menutup pintu sepelan mungkin agar Kageyama tidak merasa terganggu dan bangun dari tidurnya.

**XoX**

_Skip time~_

"Selamat pagi~"

Sapa Kageyama ketika ketika ia baru saja menginjakan kaki di dapur. Di sana, semua penghuni rumah itu duduk sembari saling bercengkrama di meja makan.

Setelah mereka menjawab sapaan Kageyama dan memerintahkan pemuda itu duduk di tempatnya, tepat setelahnya Sugawara membawa menu makanan terakhir untuk sarapan.

"Apa kau sudah baikan Kageyama?"

Tanya Sugawara sembari menatap Kageyama khawatir.

"Memangnya Kageyama-kun sakit apa?"

Tanya Hinata setelahnya sembari mengambil semangkuk penuh nasi beserta lauknya. Kageyama menjawab singkat dengan kata 'Tidak apa-apa' dan dia pun ikut melakukan apa yang Hinata lakukan.

Nafsu makan yang belum sepenuhnya kembali membuat Kageyama hanya mengambil makanan setengah dari porsi makannya yang biasa.

"Kurasa kau memang tidak baik-baik saja."

Ujar Tanaka karena heran melihat Kageyama yang hanya mengambil sedikit porsi.

"Aku hanya tidak merasa terlalu lapar Tanaka-san."

Jawab Kageyama. Dan acara sarapan itu pun berjalan seperti biasa dengan ocehan nyaring dari Tanaka, Nishinoya, dan Hinata. Juga geraman penuh amarah dari Daichi karena ketiga anggita keluarganya itu yang tidak bisa diam.

**XoX**

Seorang pemuda berusia dua puluhan terlihat tengah berdiri menjulang dengan santainya dia sebuah tembok pembatas atap gedung, gedung pencakar langit yang mempunyai jumlah lantai 80 an.

Jubah hitam bertudung yang di pakainya berkibar terkena hembusan angin hangat. Terik sinar matahari yang menyerap ke dalam tubuhnya serasa api yang membakar setiap sel kulitnya.

Namun pemuda itu terlihat tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah senapan berwarna hitam dengan ujung senapan yang terdapat sebuah belati kecil. Terdapat sebuah ukiran petir berwarna emas di sisi kanan senapannya, dan di tepi gambar petir emas itu ada sedikit warna silver yang berkilau.

"Hee~ diakah targetnya?"

Seringaian nampak mengembang di wajah rupawannya. Ia arahkan moncong senapan itu kebawah, tepatnya kearah gang yang memisahkan dua gedung pencakar langit itu.

Disana, dibawah gedung itu, tepat di gang sempit itu. Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang tengah menyantap seonggok jasad manusia di tengah kegelapan. Tak ada yang menyadari tindakan laki-laki itu padahal matahari sedang terik-teriknya, dan sang pemuda tampan sangat menyayangkan hal itu.

"Jadi, mari kita bersenang-senang."

**Dor!**

Jari telunjuknya menarik cepat pelatuk senapan miliknya. Suara letusan terdengar pelan, dan moncong senapannya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna putih.

Dan entah bagaimana, senapan itu terlihat seolah-olah baru saja mengeluarkan sesosok serigala berbulu putih dengan sepasang mata berwarna biru aquamarine. Melolong dan melesat cepat menuju laki-laki yang masih asik menyantap buruannya itu.

Namun sebelum serigala jadi-jadian itu sampai di bawah, sosoknya tiba-tiba menghilang dan di gantikan dengan sebuah peluru yang menembus tubuh laki-laki itu tepat di kepalanya. Bahkan berhasil membelah tubuh laki-laki itu.

Sosok berjubah hitam itu merilekskan tangannya di samping tubuh, dan senapannya pun tiba-tiba menghilang. Menyisakan kristal-kristal bening yang bersinar tertempa sinar matahari.

"Sayang sekali. Seandainya kau tidak nekat mencari mangsa ke dimensi manusia, maka aku yakin kau pasti masih hidup sekarang."

Ujarnya dengan ekspresi wajah sok dramatis. Ia lalu dengan santainya menjatuhkan dirinya dari lantai 80 sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Dengan wajah yang tersentum tipis, tubuhnya jatuh kebawah melawan hembusan angin karena tarikan gravitasi.

Dan entah bagaimana ia bisa sampai memijak tanah dengan selamat dan langsung pergi meninggalkan gang sempit itu.

**_To Be Continue_**

**_Saya tau kok kalo ini lama.. mohon maaf yaa..._**

**_See you next chap~_**


End file.
